japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Magician Girl (Character)
The Dark Magician Girl aka the Black Magician Girl in the manga, and in the Japanese version of the anime series. She is a huge supporting character in Yu-Gi-Oh!. She is often used as a duel monster card in many of Yugi Muto and Yami Yugi's duels. But she has also appeared as a real monster spirit on various occasions. Background She is created by Mana after Mahad's death. Personality She is shown to care very deeply about others instead of herself. She also likes to make fun of the situation at hand even if the situation is too dangerous for her master to handle by himself. However she does have faith in her allies and can communicate with others through Yugi's card deck. Appearance The Dark Magician Girl's outfit attire is very similar to that of the Dark Magician himself, except that it is mainly dark blue and light pink with a few touches of light yellow. She has long spiky blond hair, green eyes, and wields a wand that matches with her outfit. In the English versions of the anime and duel monster cards, her bust is reduced by erasing cleavage lines, and her hexagram is replaced with a red jewel instead. Her outfit attire is composed of an off the shoulders garment that extends to her mid thighs and ends up as a skirt. It is colored dark blue, with light pink trimmings and a few touches of yellow. Also, her hat is pointed, just like the Dark Magician's, except it is also blue, along with pink rings and a pink spiral on one side. She also wears boots reaching halfway up her thighs, and her wand, in which is colored blue, and has a spiral in which is similar to the one on her hat, except that it is yellow. She also wears optional pink and blue gauntlets. Her most prominent features are the faint pink markings on her cheeks. She even wears a gem around her neck and wields a staff as well. In the original manga, her appearance during the Millennium World arc made her had dark tanned brown skin and hair because of the story being in ancient times. Spells Dark Magic Attack In the Japanese version this attack is call Black Magic. Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist Manga 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime)' Battle City arc The Dark Magician Girl made her anime debut as a supporting character in the Battle City Tournament arc when Yami Yugi faces the ex-magician Arcana. During the Duel between Yugi Muto and Ryo Bakura, she was seen crying when she was forced to attack by the effect of Bakura's Dark Spirit of the Silent, as her owner was damaged by the effect of Dark Sanctuary, which implied that she knew that she was chosen by the effect and what would happen. Virtual World arc As Yugi Muto proceeds to find a way to reunite with his friends, Crump manages to trap Tea Gardner into a one on one duel. Being a competent amateur player in her own right, she chooses a deck of all-female monsters, including the "Dark Magician Girl" as her Deck Master, to which Crump scoffs at, citing it as an unwise decision, thinking that Dark Magician Girl would not be effective without her male counterpart (in the English version, this is replaced by remarks suggesting a perversion towards young girls). As an additional catch, whenever either duelist lost Life Points, part of their body would be frozen, and encased in ice. Despite being at a disadvantage for most of the match, Dark Magician Girl would eventually help Téa by summoning herself to the field and using her own Deck Master ability, allowing Téa to draw the "Sage's Stone" card. With that card, Téa would officially summon the Dark Magician from nearby Yugi's Deck (thus helping Yugi to find Téa) and Tea wins the duel. Waking of the Dragons arc Her character development was shown much more clearly during the Waking the Dragons arc. She is the one who had brought Yugi and Yami Yugi to the World of Duel Monsters to revive the Sacred Dragon Timaeus in order to help them fight Doma. She did the same with Kaiba and Joey who gained the dragons, Critias and Hermos. When Dartz summoned the beast known as The Great Leviathan, Dark Magician Girl opened a portal to the Duel Monster world, and led an attack against the Leviathan with Yugi, Kaiba and Joey. After the evil beasts is defeated, she and the Legendary Knights help all the stolen souls from the Seal of Orichalcos to returning back to their body and thanking Yugi and Yami Yami as both the real world and Monster World is saved. She says to them "If your ever in trouble you know where to find me in the spirit World or in your Deck!". Then she heads back to the Duel Monsters Spirit World with the Legendary knights. Dawn of the Duel arc In the Dawn of the Duel arc, Dark Magician Girl is the Ka monster of Mana. After Mahad had died, and became the Dark Magician, Mana promised herself that she would become a great magician, following after her teacher. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Anime) In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, the Dark Magician Girl appears as a Duel Spirit during the Duel Festival towards whom Syrus harbors feelings for. On the one day Duel Spirits can take physical form, the Dark Magician Girl surfaces during a school-wide festival to duel with Jaden. Nobody thought that she was the real Dark Magician Girl considering the fact that everyone was in Duel Monsters costumes. The crowd cheered actively for her, and even though she lost, she didn't care because she had so much fun. Before the day ended, she used the last of her energy to give Syrus a kiss on the cheek and then she went back into her card. Film Appearances 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's movie' When Dark Magician Girl was summoned by the effect of "Bond Between Teacher and Student", she acts very childish and became worried when she saw Paradox's monsters. Dark Magician encourages her that victory can be assured when they join forces with their master. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! movie 2' She appears in different fruit versions during Yugi's battle with Kaiba. Video Games Dark Magician Girl is a playable Character in the following video games: *Jump Force *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom *Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveler *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus Quotes *(to Tea) Don't give up as long as you have hope *We have to help to the Pharaoh *My grave all powerful pharaoh Relationships 'Mana' 'The Dark Magician' 'Yami Yugi' 'Yugi Muto' 'Tea Gardner' Knownable Relatives *'Mana' (Past Incarnation) *'The Dark Magician (Character)' (Sensei) *Yami Yugi (Server) *Yugi Muto (Future Owner and Second Server) Trivia *In the Japanese version of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. She is known as Black Magician Girl. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Yuki Nakao *'English' : Bella Hudson all information on the Dark Magician Girl (Character) came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Magician_Girl_(character) Gallery Dark Magician Girl.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females